fanfiction_sentaifandomcom-20200214-history
Fukada Kyoko
Kyoko Fukada (深田恭子 (ふかだ きょうこ) Fukada Kyoko) is a Japanese Actress, model, and singer, played Digital Wind, Miyuki "Ai" yuuto in Digital Hero. Bio to be added Filmography Film *Joker Game (2015) *Roommate (2013) *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Yatterman (2009) *Inugamike no Ichizoku (2006) *Tenshi (2006) *Kamikaze Girls as Ryugasaki Momoko (2004) *Tokyo Zance (2004) *Like Asura as Kamiuchi Sakiko, Fourth Daughter (2003) *Onmyoji 2 as Himiko/Amemiko (2003) *Dolls (2002) *Shisha no Gakuensai (2000) *Ring 2 as Sawaguchi Kanae (1999) *Shinjuku Boy Detectives (1998) TV Series *''Digital Hero'' as Miyuki Yuto *Second Love (TV Asahi, 2015) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Toi Yakusoku (TBS, 2014) *The Cabin Attendant (Fuji TV, 2014) *Silent Poor (NHK, 2014) *Kyo no Hi wa Sayonara (NTV, 2013) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2013 Kage no Anji (Fuji TV, 2013) *Namonaki Doku (TBS, 2013) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow (TBS, 2011) *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) *Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) *Massugu na Otoko as Kurita Narumi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Karei naru Spy as Dorothy (NTV, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyo as Kawaguchi Ayako (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin as Yodo-Dono (NHK, 2009) *Gakko ja Oshierarenai! (NTV, 2008) *Mirai Koshi Meguru as Yoshida Meguru (TV Asahi, 2008) *Galileo as Shizuko (Fuji TV, 2007, ep7) *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage as Ichinose Erika (WOWOW, 2007) *Ikiru as Odagiri Sachi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kimi ga Kureta Natsu as Kizaki Tokiko (NTV, 2007) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna as Mariya Marie (Fuji TV, 2007) *Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu as Kono Kana (NTV, 2007) *Fugoh Keiji 2 as Kanbe Miwako (TV Asahi, 2006) *Akai Kiseki as Sekiguchi Rinko (TBS, 2006) *Umeko as Ota Miyo (TBS, 2005) *Shiawase ni Naritai! as Asada Hikari (TBS, 2005) *Fugoh Keiji as Kanbe Miwako (TV Asahi, 2005) *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko as Matsuko (Fuji TV, 2004) *Xmas Nante Daikirai as Kurihara Fuyumi (NTV, 2004) *Minami-kun no Koibito 2004 as Chiyomi (TV Asahi, 2004) *Nouka no Yome ni Naritai as Yoshikawa Wako (NHK, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta as Ishii Reiko (NTV, 2004) *Futari as Kamagata Mutsumi (NTV, 2003) *Hakoiri Musume as Komori Akari (KTV, 2003) *Otousan as Shindo Kei (TBS, 2002) *Remote as Ayaki Kurumi (NTV, 2002) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Saiyou Shiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *First Love as Ezawa Kasumi (TBS, 2002) *Friends as Asai Tomoko (TBS, 2002) *Fighting Girl as Yoshida Sayoko (Fuji TV, 2001) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Tomodachi Toroku (Fuji TV, 2001) *Strawberry on the Shortcake as Misawa Yui (TBS, 2001) *Food Fight as Tamura Manami (NTV, 2000) *Imagine as Iijima Yu (Fuji TV, 2000) *Soshite, Tomodachi (TV Asahi, 2000) *Tengoku no Kiss as Izumisawa Mika (TV Asahi, 1999) *To Heart as Miura Toko (TBS, 1999) *Oni no Sumika as Kato Ayumi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake as Kano Masaki (Fuji TV, 1998) *News no Onna as Uchida Aya (Fuji TV, 1998) *Sore Ga Kotae Da! as Mizuno Kazune (Fuji TV, 1997) *Five as Yodobashi Sanae / Kanae (NTV, 1997) In Archive Footage to be added Notes * External Links References